Hot Tub Interruptus
by pbow
Summary: This takes place after THE CLOSET 3. Another villain attacks the gang while they are relaxing in their backyard hot tub. You should read all three parts of The Closet first to make any sense of this short one-shot.


Disclaimer: Kim and the gang are character owned by The Walt Disney Company. I receive no remuneration for using them.

Author's notes: This is a short side story/one shot for my **Closet **sage taking place after part three and also directly after the story **Room Twelve**. I may come up with a few more little one shots like this later on so you'll probably need to read **The Closet I, II **and** III **to make sense of all of them**.**

**Hot Tub Interruptus**

"And now, Kim Possible, you _vill_ meet your _DOOM_!"

The female voice was totally unfamiliar and totally unwelcome, especially since Kim Stoppable (nee Possible) was nakedly trying to relax in the jacuzzi with her husband Ron and her friends/housemates Bonnie and Tara. The rest of the Middleton Mad Dog cheer squad had left only fifteen minutes ago after practice was over and the four teens, as was their wont after a strenuous workout with the team, had adjourned to lounge in the soothing, bubbling tub before deciding what they'd have for dinner. Even though Tara, Bonnie, Ron and Kim were seventeen year old and should've only be juniors in high school at the time, they all had graduated from both high school and college in a little over a month due to their shared Mystical Monkey Powers. But they still participated on the cheer squad while Kim retained the captaincy of the team and was their official faculty adviser while Bonnie and Ron taught classes at Middleton High.

"Who is it this time?" Ron casually wondered aloud, shading his eyes from the setting sun as he looked up at the hovercraft floating above them.

"Who's left?" Bonnie groused, also looking up to see who their adversary dé mois (French for 'of the month',) was. Most of the Super Villains had been captured over the past few months and, using a special program created by Wade, hypnotized into not wanting to do evil any more. The majority of the reformed bad guys had been recruited into the ranks of Global Justice as either research scientists or agents and the teens were now facing off against villains only once a month instead of twice-a-week.

"That must be Electronique," Kim groaned as she nonchalantly but swiftly planted her hand over her shoulders on the tub's edge and back-flipped out of the jacuzzi, barely being missed by the jagged blue streak of electricity that zipped mere inches from her head and splattered against the cement deck. The highly charged static bolt had been close enough to cause her hair to friz out a bit. _"Not_ good," Kim huffed, knowing water and electricity do _not_ mix well with the human body. If the villainess had hit her with one of her shocking bolts of electricity while she was in the hot tub it would've cause nasty burns or even death to all four of them. The three other teens realized that fact at the same time and, as the bolt missed the jacuzzi, also nakedly bailed out of the tub.

Kim had recognized the high voltage villainess only because she and Ron had learned all about the various baddies from Go City the previous year after they had helped Team Go bring down Aviarius, but the redhead couldn't fathom why the megawatt criminal would come after her.

"Vhy are you all standink around on ze patio in your birthday zuits?" the energy wielding villainess queried in her Russian tainted English when she noticed all four teens were standing there, ready for action, without any clothes on.

"Hell_-lo,"_ Bonnie sarcastically yelled as she grabbed a beach towel and wrapped it around her body. "This is our _private_ back yard and you can't get the whole therapeutic effects of a jacuzzi while wearing a swimming suit."

"Can we do this on another day?" Tara called up to the highly charged villainess in irritation as she snatched another large, fluffy towel off a table to cover herself. "We were just getting ready for dinner and after that I need to pick up some art supplies for my class of kids." The blond girl really didn't want to get involved with any of the big league villains. Tara was a newly hired teacher at the nearby preschool and had, only one week ago, brought down a bank robber that had holed up in said school, taken one of the other teachers hostage and threatened the kids. That was more excitement than she ever wanted to have.

"You may have triumphed over Aviarius last year," Electronique defiantly yelled as static danced across her chest and down her arms, "but you can not stand up against _MY _ awesome power!" The charge built up around her clenched fists and arced down at the teens who deftly dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, it struck the jacuzzi which exploded into a million pieces and a large spray of hot water.

"Hey!" Ron hollered, "you'll pay for that! Hot tubs aren't cheap, you know!"

"Ron!" Kim called out as she quickly grabbed a towel to dry off. "Head in the game!" After patting herself down she tossed the towel aside so it wouldn't get in the way of the fight she knew was to come. She turned her attention back to Electronique. "Why did you leave Go City and why are you targeting me?"

"Aviarius and I vere plannink to team up and take over Go City just before you captured hēm," Electronique yelled back as she maneuvered the craft to hover closer to the pool to get a better targeting angle on the redheaded teen hero. "I vill have my _revenge_!"

A brief telepathic MMP conversation between the four teens happened in the blink of an eye. The necklaces around Kim and Ron's necks disappeared in a blue flash and swords suddenly appeared in their hands. Kim held the Lotus Blade aloft while Ron brandished the Lotus Stem. At the same time, Bonnie held her hand out and a shiny, eight inch long Tantŏ knife, the Lotus Petal, flashed into her grip.

Gratefully accepting her role as the distraction and escape the line of fire, Tara ran over to one of the patio tables, grabbed a half full glass of soda left by the cheer squad and tossed its contents at the villainess as she yelled, "You'd better leave now Electronique. You're about to lose your transportation and maybe your life if you don't."

The liquid barely reached the hovercraft but the energy enhanced enemy was so afraid of the possible consequences of something wet hitting her circuitry covered jumpsuit that she tripped, stumbled backward and tumbled out of the craft into the pool, shorting out her electrically charged suit.

Kim and Ron leaned, shoulder-to shoulder, against each other holding the razor sharp blades high in the other hand so that the tips barely touched. Bonnie backed up against the couple and plunged the tip of the knife into the V formed by the beveled ends of the two swords. A small, brightly glowing blue orb formed at the Triune and, after only three seconds, lashed out and blew the hovercraft to smithereens.

"Told ya," Tara coyly smirked to the very wet villainess who came up coughing and sputtering and swam over to desperately cling to the side of the pool.

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator from the table beside the jacuzzi and keyed it on. Wade's smiling face greeted her as it lit up. "Hey Kim. What do you need?"

"I need you to call GJ and tell them that we captured Electronique and we're sending her their way," Kim said as she turned the device around to show a naked Ron and a towel-wrapped Bonnie pulling the now not so high powered villainess from the swimming pool and tying her up. "But tell them to use the transportation portal next to our gym instead of the one under the jacuzzi, please and thank you."

"Sure thing," Wade chuckled as he rapid-fire typed on his keyboard. He remembered the one time Global Justice had literally 'flushed' Kim, Ron and Bonnie nakedly into a transportation tube directly from the hot tub, emptying the entire jacuzzi in the process. An extremely embarrassed Bonnie had been totally ticked off at GJ for a whole week after that little incident because the towel they had provided her with didn't quite cover her naked body.

After contacting the secret world police organization, Wade looked back up to the camera where Kim was patiently waiting. "What do you think Global Justice will do with Electronique after they hypnotize her into being good?"

"I really don't know?" Kim answered with a shrug as she watched Bonnie and her husband carry the dripping wet villainess over to the building converted from a stable into a gymnasium and set her down in front of the door. Electronique immediately vanished down the hole that suddenly opened beneath her. "She's fit enough to be an agent but with her knowledge of electricity, GJ may just use her to oversee their emergency power plant."

"I suppose," Wade laughed as he checked another screen to make sure the villainess had arrived safely at GJ Headquarters. Satisfied that the job was complete, he told Kim, "Well, she's safely in custody and I need to get back to the doctorate I was working on."

"How many will this one make?" Tara asked as she joined Kim next to where the hot tub used to be. "You already have a doctorate in Computer Science and IT and another one in Quantum Physics."

"It's my fourth, actually," Wade boasted to the blond girl. "This one is in Astrophysics and the other one is in Law and Criminology."

"Thanks again Wade, and enjoy the stars," Kim said as she keyed off the Kimmunicator and Ron and Bonnie walked over to join the two girls.

"Hey!" Rufus hollered as he scampered out through the mole rat sized doggy door from the kitchen and headed directly to Bonnie, chattering up a storm. "Mine!" He held out his paw in a demanding fashion.

"Sorry, Rufus. Here you go," Bonnie apologized to the diminutive rodent as she handed the eight inch long knife to him hilt first. "I needed it to perform the Triune Maneuver with K and Ron Ron."

"And I'm sorry you didn't get in on the fight," Kim cooed to Rufus who held the knife out and it changed into a collar around his neck with a beautiful blue gem set in it. "But it was only Electronique out to kill us."

"Aw, shucks," snapped his fingers and pouted, irked that he'd missed out on the action.

"It happened so fast we didn't get a chance to call you out here to help us," Bonnie explained to the naked mole rat as she held out her hand in apology.

"Oh, ho-kay," Rufus cheerfully chirped as he hopped up onto the outstretched hand, scampered up to Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie laughed at how quickly the little mole rat's emotions could flip from angry to happy in an instant.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Ron asked the three girls. "Did we finally decide what to have for dinner yet?"

"Cheese!" Rufus cheered from his perch.

"That's one vote for cheese," Kim chuckled as the four teens and one naked mole rat headed inside for dinner.


End file.
